<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rare cuts by Plugs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610999">Rare cuts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs'>Plugs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voracity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abortion, Cannibalism, Just that it doesn’t have the four major warnings in, M/M, No archive warnings doesn’t mean this fic isn’t nasty, foetus cannibalism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plugs/pseuds/Plugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook buys some special meat from Swindle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hook/Scrapper (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Voracity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rare cuts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is why I shouldn’t challenge myself to write the most horrible thing I can. <br/>Anyway, please mind the tags because although this is all implied and not on page the implications are not subtle.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hook held the protoform carefully in a soft cloth. It was too undeveloped to resemble a mech due to its stubby limbs and sealed optics. Hook had cleaned the energon and fluids from it’s body and now it slowly cooled in his arms. He stroked a digit down its cheek.</p><p>Swindle held out a shaking hand. He’d laboured with ease thanks to Mixmaster’s treatment and Hook’s skilled servos. “I’ve done my part. I want my payment,” he said.</p><p>“Of course.” Hook handed Swindle a vial of gold liquid. It was a high price to pay, but Hook had long accepted certain tastes would never be cheap. And it was so much harder to find what they craved with so few mechs left to satisfy it.</p><p>Swindle turned the vial over in his hands and gazed with tired optics. “...pure electrum like we agreed. Yeah I’ll take it.”</p><p>“Good,” Hook said. “Keep this between us. I believe some would look unkindly on this business venture Swindle.”</p><p>Swindle shrugged. “I know some of my customers would freak out. I’m greedy not stupid. But aborted protforms can’t be good for much.”</p><p>Hook smiled and his spark burned with anticipation. “Something very special with Scrapper tonight. A special desert.”</p><p>Swindle grimaced and shoved the vial into subspace. “Changed my mind. I don’t need details. Have...fun.”</p><p>Hook smiled. “Oh, we will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>